cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kardra Xenospawn
Kardra Xenospawn was a mercenary and weapons specialist during the Clone Wars. She was Orange Magmafreezer's older sister, and Cheese Crush's stepsister. Early Life Kardra was born on Coruscant in the year 40 BBY to Borin and Reda Magmafreezer. From the time she was very small, she was extremely bright and resourceful. When she was three years old, her father would often take her to the vast markets of Coruscant. On one such of these occasions, there was a terrorist attack against the Senate and she was kidnapped. Unfortunately, her parents thought her dead and with heavy hearts left the planet. The terrorists kept her with them for three years, until they were attacked by some bounty hunters and their base was destroyed. One of the bounty hunters was a young woman named Tezra Xenospawn. Tezra took young Kardra under her wing and taught her many bounty hunting and combat skills. Karda took Tezra's last name because she could not remember her own. Five years later, Tezra married widower Fenzon Crush, and Kardra was adopted. Fenzon already had a son, Cheese, who was just her age. Encounter with Aurra Sing In 26 BBY, when Kardra was sixteen, her stepfather Fenzon Crush, on a trip to Tatooine, won a bet against the crime lord, Jabba the Hutt. Jabba was so mad (he had lost a million credits to Fenzon) he hired the infamous bounty hunter, Aurra Sing, to kill him. She would do more than just that, though. Kardra and her stepbrother Cheese were walking home from a combat sports tournament, when they heard an explosion. They ran back to their house only to find it in flames, and Fenzon and Tezra's burning bodies. Aurra Sing was standing on a nearby building, smiling in her usual evil way. Kardra cried and vowed that Sing would pay for this brutal murder. Life on Carlac Not long after that, Cheese and Kardra took up bounty hunting. They both agreed that they needed a home base, so they decided to move to the not so populated planet of Carlac. Kardra loved Carlac. The snow, ice, and flowering trees capivated her. She and Cheese built a house not far from one of the native Ming Po settlements. The Ming Po were friendly, but didn't really trust the brother-sister team because they were mercenaries. Kardra would someday find out that this fear was justified. The Start of the Clone Wars One fateful day in 22 BBY, Kardra was orbiting Geonosis in a small ship, waiting for an employer to meet her there. Suddenly, a couple of huge star cruisers came out of hyperspace. Kardra had never seen these sort of ships before. Surely even her employer couldn't afford ships like that! But no, on the hull of one of the ships, she spotted a insignia belonging to the Galactic Republic. Overcome with curiosity as to what was taking place, she landed on the planet. As soon as she landed, she saw a Trade Federation battle sphere that was not far from her. She got out of her ship and looked at it through her macroviser that she liked to use. But then she saw blaster fire and looked toward it. There was some kind of gunship shooting at it. She looked closer at it and saw that it had the same Republic insignia that she saw on the cruiser. A million questions popped up in her head. Was the Republic going to war against the Trade Federation? She didn't have much time to wonder though, when suddenly, the gunship that she was watching burst into flames. As it started to fall out of the sky, Kardra realized that it was going to crash into her ship. She tried to evade, but it was coming too fast. Then everything went black. When Kardra woke up, she was in a medical bay. Her legs felt strange and her arms were numb. A medical came over to her and told her of her condition; after being found legless in the wreckage of her ship she was taken to a new medical facility where her wounds were treated and she was given cybernetic legs. Kar thought she saw another young woman in the surgery room next to hers, but didn't ask about her. Cheese was there to pick her up so they went ahead back to Carlac. Squad On Fire COMING SOON! Trivia and Fun Facts *Kardra will only be your friend in-game if you talk to her via Private Chat. *Kardra has high ranking positions on the Leaderboards for Bunker Grek and Bunker Usk. She is also on the Leaderboards for Ancient Sith Academy. '' kardra10.jpg|Kardra's cold weather Life Day gear. Kardra head.png|Kardra's silhouette and signature. awesomeglitch1.jpg|On top of the Main Hall with some friends. image20140106-18-02-53.jpg|On the top level of the Archives. image20140116-19-02-59.jpg|On the roof of the Main Hall. image20140116-19-04-38.jpg|Outside the Main Hall. squadyou.jpg|Me and Cheese want YOU to join SQUAD ON FIRE! image20140125-11-45-53.jpg|As of January 25th, 2014, I currently hold 1st place in Bunker Usk Multiplayer! image20140120-17-52-39.jpg|On top of a building near the Shops. '' Category:Larcon Legion Category:Female Characters Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:SQUAD ON FIRE Category:Humans Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter